


Ten facts about Stiles Stilinski, ex-Night Vale citizen

by Serpensortia_parapluie



Series: Reaching for homeostasis [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Welcome to Night Vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpensortia_parapluie/pseuds/Serpensortia_parapluie
Summary: Ten facts about Stiles Stilinski, from various POVs.





	Ten facts about Stiles Stilinski, ex-Night Vale citizen

**Author's Note:**

> No plot here. I thought maybe sticking to a tried-and-true writing formula would be good writing practice, so here you have it, a 'ten facts about...' fic.  
> If you like this, please comment and tell me what you liked. If you have any constructive criticism, please share!  
> I do not own, nor am I affiliated with the creators of the Teen Wolf tv show or the Welcome to Night Vale podcast, and I do not give my permission for my works to be shared on sites like Goodreads.  
> 6-9-2018: Do not get excited if the 'update' date on this changes. Nothing more has been added than a singular additional 'fun fact' in the ends notes. Sorry if I got your hopes up.

1.

 

‘Stiles’ most definitely is not his real name. ‘John’ isn’t his father’s real name either, and neither was his mother’s real name ‘Claudia’.

Names have power, and in a place like Night Vale where you have to keep any advantage to yourself you can possibly manage, no one goes by their real name. Not even the Sheriff’s Secret Police keep a record, and they want to know everything about their citizens, down to their daily lost eyelash count. Only to keep them safe, of course.

True names are one of those things no one talks about, because that just invites attention from those _beyond._

Some things are better left unknown, and real names- _true_ names- are one of them.

 

2.

 

Stiles doesn’t know how old he is.

Oh, he knows how old he’s supposed to be, and what it says on his paperwork- seventeen, on both counts.

But is that _really_ his age?

He served in Tamika Flynn’s militia for seven years. The war between the children of the Summer Reading Program and the Librarians was just as long, but when they were all able to return to Night Vale, they looked like children again.

According to Cecil, and the City Council, the war only lasted a summer.

None of the Summer Reading Program survivors contradicted them.

Still, that didn’t cause any problems until Stiles was suddenly surrounded by werewolves all the time. Werewolves that could hear his heartbeat and tell if he lied.

He didn’t _know_ how old he was, so how could he help it if it sounded like a lie?

 

3.

 

The pack had tried time and time again, but absolutely no one could find Night Vale on the map. They even tried looking for Desert Bluffs once, given that Stiles had mentioned them, and they didn’t seem to exist either.

(Not that they mentioned that to Stiles. Stiles _hated_ Desert Bluffs with a passion.)

They couldn't find the town, the highway running through it, or any of the landmarks Stiles mentioned. Desert Creek, Radon Canyon- heck, an Arby’s anywhere near an abandoned mine shaft- nothing. None of it seemed to exist.

No one knew what to make of it.

Especially since Stiles almost never lied.

 

4.

 

Stiles would never tell his dad, because he knows the Sheriff was really relieved and happy to be out of Night Vale, but he plans to go back one day. Not for a while yet, and definitely not until after college, but he misses the old place. It’s hard to sleep at night without the mysterious lights in the sky, and he’s had a craving for imaginary corn going on for two months now, even though it’s out of season.

 

5.

 

Scott doesn’t want to admit it, in large part because Derek would never let him live it down, but frankly, Stiles and all his Stiles-ness is _way_ weirder than werewolves.

He is way too calm about _everything_. He rolls with everything that comes their way without a blink.

Kelpies? Apparently, they were adorable. Almost as adorable as a floating cat, Stiles said. Stiles almost died getting some pictures to share online with some guy named Cecil.

Yetis almost freezing Beacon Hills into a new Ice Age? He took care of them single-handedly, and admittedly quickly. He said he’d have liked to study them more, but he was from the desert, and they made everything much too cold.

They even encountered a Moth Man, and Stiles’ reaction was to _talk to it in its own language. ___

__Scott thought life in Beacon Hills was verging on insane._ _

__He never wanted to step one foot in Night Vale if it produced citizens who were so unphased at all of this craziness. He didn’t think he could handle it._ _

__

 

6.

 

Stiles thinks it’s _adorable_ how werewolves and hunters seem to think he should be intimidated by them. Like, the monsters under his bed when he was a kid were more terrifying, and they just wanted to lure him into their shadow dimension to suffer eternal torment in their place and release them to roam the earth or something fun like that. They completely stopped that once the Sheriff explained that if Stiles crossed over into their realm he could never return to his own. They hadn’t known that, and just wanted to make friends. They were total marshmallows, and even helped him get over his irrational fear of angels when he was six.

(Irrational because angels weren’t real, that is. One of the Erikas that live with Old Woman Josie tried to tell him they _were_ real, but he was an angel, and everyone knows that angels tell only lies anyway, so _whatever_ , Erika!)

 

7.

 

Sometimes, when the pack is facing off against an enemy they’re not sure they can handle and usually right before Stiles does something badass that saves all their asses, his eyes will glow gold.

No one mentions it.

Ever.

(They’re honestly not even sure if he knows.)

 

8.

 

Stiles has the _weirdest_ collection of books Lydia has ever seen. They all have titles like _The Life and Times of Molecular Decay_ by _Dewey Mote, The Benefits of Hand-crafting Tuxedos from Humanely Collected Camel Hair_ by _Keemon Dennison_ , and _Mountains; Fact or Fiction? A Cautionary Tale of Municipal Rebellion and Gentle Municipal-Sponsered Re-Education in the Abandoned Mine Shaft just Out of Town_ by _Sarah Demse_.

She’s tried reading them before, but none of them make any sense.

She’s really not sure if she wants them to.

 

9.

 

Isaac has a history project with Stiles, and so far he can’t get Stiles in the library to do any research with him.

It’s surprising, because it turns out Stiles is a research guru, coming up with all sorts of tidbits of knowledge that no one could have reasonably been expected to know before. You would think that Stiles, being so good at research, would be a natural library-goer, but no.

You even so much as _mention_ a library near Stiles, and he gets weird. Squirrelly.

Starts checking over his shoulder, carrying heavier books, using mirrors to check around corners before he turns them, and positioning himself to never have his back towards a door.

What. Even.

 

10.

 

Stiles is incredibly cavalier about his personal safety, and it drives Derek _up the wall._

How anyone in the know about supernatural creatures be so careless, he will never know. Especially since he’s seen enough evidence that Stiles is perfectly capable of defending himself, he just _chooses not to_ half the time.

If Derek walks into one more dangerous situation to defend the territory only to discover Stiles has beaten him there and is already confronting the monster of the week, he’s going to have a heart attack.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at my tumblr, [serpensortia-parapluie!](https://serpensortia-parapluie.tumblr.com/)  
> Fun fact about this fic: You get to see my headcanon I didn't even realize I had until I wrote this that the 'Summer Reading Program' happened a little like Narnia- they went away for much longer than we thought, and came back looking mostly the same but vastly changed inwardly.  
> Fact the second: Why yes, Stiles is still a Spark, but it definitely will not present the same way as in the show, if it does end up getting included.  
> Fact the third, that I just remembered today (June 9, 2018): The bit about the creatures under the bed was _completely_ inspired by Bruce Coville's short story, _There's Nothing Under the Bed. _Gave me nightmares for _years_ , and to this day, I hate sleeping in a bed that has space underneath it. Didn't help that my mother's idea of comforting me was to tell me there was 'nothing under the bed' even after I told her about the story. Thanks for the life-long trauma, Mr. Coville. Your stories are incredible and helped shape the person I am now when I read them as a child.__


End file.
